warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Farquan
Farquan comes from a long line of Skaven in the great city of Skavenblight, the decrepit and decaying capital of Skaven. In his early years, he moved up quickly in the hierarchy using deceit and guile to serve his ruthless ambition. Then, in an attempt to grab more power, he crossed the wrong faction. They retaliated with brutal swiftness, but rather than having Farquan assassinated, his enemies had him exiled instead. Within a week of his failed power grab, he was “chosen” to lead a force to Karak Azgal to reinforce an existing outpost. Since, he has never retuned to Skavenblight. Farquan found Karak Azgal to his liking. The established Skaven warlord was weak and his rats were scattered throughout the ruins, allowing Farquan to quickly eliminate the warlord and gain control of his clan. Farquan constructed his own warren complete with a large shrine devoted to the Horned Rat. If he could build a clan large and powerful enough, he knew the Council of Thirteen would have to take notice, allowing him to return to Skavenblight in triumph. Just as he was beginning to think he had a force to be reckoned with, a Clan Skryre warlock named Skreet betrayed him. Skreet did not have the same ambitions as Farquan; he was interested in creating new weapons with warpstone and he wanted to use the Dwarf forges and kilns to do it. When Farquan refused, Skreet left the clan to start his own. Since then Farquan has plotted vengeance, concocting convoluted schemes to undo his rival and nemesis, for as long as Skreet defies him, his chances at taking back his rightful place in Skavenblight are dim. To achieve his ends, he hunts for suitable sacrifices to give over to the Rat Daemon that dwells under his chambers, for by doing so, he’ll surely gain the Horned Rat’s favour. Farquan is very old. So old that he cannot walk without assistance. If forced to go into battle, a specially engineered Rat Squig named Skarl carries him. Like all good leaders, Farquan commands his forces from behind, ordering his Skaven and planning their attacks while using his spells to help them. He knows surprise and subterfuge are the best weapons for the Skaven and he avoids a direct confrontation at all costs. When possible, he orders his forces to encircle his enemies or trap them. Magic Items *'Shroud of the Horned Rat': This magic item is a gift the Grey Seer found on the altar of the Horned Rat. It appears to be a tattered brown hooded robe that covers the Grey Seer from head to toe. In combat, it affords great protection to the wearer. This item is sacred to the Horned Rat and can only be worn by Skaven. If put on by any other race, can be driven insane. Also, if the Shroud is not in Skaven hands, the Horned Rat sends his minions to find it and get it back. A priest of Sigmar can destroy the Shroud by casting Dispel. Destroying the Shroud also upsets the Horned Rat, who certainly sends some of his minions to teach the infidels a lesson. *'Warpstone Tokens': The Grey Seer can consume a Warpstone Token to increase his power at the cost of an increase in the Curse of Tzeentch. *'Symbol of the Horned Rat': The Grey Seer wears a silver medallion around his neck shaped with the crossed sign of the Horned Rat. The medallion gives the Grey Seer immunity to all poisons and diseases and increases his mystical power. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Karak Azgal ** : pg. 49 Category:Grey Seers Category:F